Why Do I Like Beast Boy?
by Allen Blaster
Summary: There are billions of people in this world. Trillions of souls across this universe. Thousands of dimensions full of people. And even millions more to discover. So how in holy Azar's name did I fall for the greenest, most immature one of them all? BBxRae. Rated T for suggestiveness among other things.


**So I've been meeting people on the site as of late who don't understand why Raven would like Beast Boy. So this one-shot is to help people with that. It is also to be enjoyed, favorited, and commented on. So please, don't feel afraid to give this a comment, be it a compliment, a flame, a question, etc.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Needless Disclaimer:** _When can I own this thing so I can stop leaving these on all my works!... oh wait, I'll never own it. Oh well, guess I still have to say I don't own this._

* * *

 _ **Why do I Like Beast Boy?**_

* * *

 _Raven's POV_

 _There are billions of people in this world. Trillions of souls across this universe. Thousands of dimensions full of people. And even millions more to discover. So how in holy Azar's name did I fall for the greenest, most immature one of them all?_

* * *

It's kind of funny actually how this is the question many people have asked me this question, albeit not in that specific form over the years.

Not, what is your favorite tea? Are you actually a goth, or is it just the costume choice? What is the best book you've ever read? Does your half-demon, half-human heritage make you infertile? Etc. Etc. Etc.

I hardly ever hear those questions asked of me. The question I always seem to hear, no matter where I go, is why do I like Beast Boy? The green, light, immature, shape-shifting, tofu eating, jokester/prankster of the team. In other words, the almost total opposite of me. The dark, dreary, monotonous, mature, closed-off, and dry humored Titan on the team.

Was it that I digged the ears? Was it because he was green? Was it that little fang that pokes out of his mouth? Was it because I was desperate?...

I'm just going to say it wasn't because of the last question there. I wasn't desperate when I found out I liked him, thank you very much.

They'd say why not someone else who they think is better for me? Like Jericho, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Red X (Or as people believe him to be, Jason Todd), Slade, Cyborg, Robin, or other Titan/Villain guys.

Although I should say that some... also imply girls: like Starfire, Jinx, Argent, Bumblebee, Cheshire, Ravager, and others.

Really, anybody but Beast Boy. Some even put me with others from different universes. Or make up their own characters to put me with. Complete strangers, and they think I'll just somehow end up liking them all. It's almost like everyone thinks someone else would be better for me than Beast Boy.

So they ask, why him? What's so special about a green immature stupid elf that trumps out every other guy or girl I **should** be interested in?

…

(Should?)

Yeah, that's what I said author. They say I **should** be interested in someone else. Someone who they say is more like me, or someone who just isn't anything like Beast Boy.

It's like they really think they know me, and what is best for me. They're trying to control my life. The independent Raven. The strongest darkest person on the Teen Titans. And they think they know what's best for me? They think they can actually control my life!?

(Raven kind of rants here folks)

Shut up Allen. First off. Just to narrow down that list some. I'm just going to get straight to the point on this.

I'm straight.

I'm not bi, or lesbian, or whatever other term you might use to say I'm interested in girls. I'm only interested in guys, or at least one guy in particular. Trust me, I know.

So girls for me would fall under a list friends, enemies, or civilians. Not… whatever the hell they're saying I should be. So no, I'm not interested in any girl. Just cross that off your minds now if you will.

Now, to cross off the guys for you all.

Most of those guys you people are suggesting for me, are already taken.

Jericho and Kole have been together for years.

Kid Flash, heck there are already two girls vying for him. Artemis, and Jinx. So trust me when I say this, he is already taken as it is. He doesn't need a third girl fawning for him.

Aqualad, yeah, I had a little crush on him back then. But he lives all the way in Titan's East, so it never really grew into anything. Besides, he has a girlfriend back in Atlantis. Bet most of you didn't know that. Her name is Tula. That's why he shows no interest to any girl (or guy) on the surface. Me and Starfire learned that fact very quickly and moved on.

Speedy, if his ego hadn't been the thing to drive me away, it would be because of his a certain Vietnamese assassin girlfriend. She wears a cat mask, and goes by the name Jade. Though she is also known as Cheshire. They also had a baby together. You should really look her up. She's actually pretty cool. When she isn't trying to kill you that is.

Lastly, Robin. If you haven't read the comics, or watched the shows and movies they made for all of us, then I'm just going to put it slowly for your idiotic brains to capture.

He.

Is.

With.

Starfire!

(Or Batgirl if you've ever read the comics. Seriously, what is it with him and redheads?)

I think I made my point already author, so moving on to the guys that aren't taken.

Red X, I haven't even seen what's under the mask. It could be Jason Todd. It could be Control Freak. It could be anybody really. So why the hell would I be attracted to a complete stranger? Besides, he's a villain. And an annoying one at that. He makes the old Beast Boy look tame compared to himself.

Also, just in case you people are blind, he goes after Starfire in fights. He basically leaves me alone, unless I'm attacking. He just loves to make Boy Wonder jealous by flirting with Star. So please, just stop thinking I'm even remotely interested in him. Okay?

Slade, do I even have to say it?...

(Yes Raven)

Fine, he is the most evil, vile creature to walk the planet! He is a madman and a killer! If I ever had the chance, I would banish him to the deepest, darkest pit in hell, and then throw a lock on it, and melt the key in a volcano! Just to do humanity a service!

(Deep breath Raven, calm yourself down now, don't want to destroy what I'm writing with and all)

Sorry Allen, what I'm trying to say is if you think I'm even remotely attracted to him, then you must have one sick mind on you. And if I ever find you, I will give you a free tour of the darkest pits of hell. Free of charge. Heck, I might even show you some of the punishments they inflict there myself!

Now moving on.

Cyborg, if you think I'm attracted to him, then you must have no clue as to the relationship between us Titans at all. Cyborg is like the older brother to everyone in the group. Sure, he can be as immature as Beast Boy at times. But when one of us has a problem, he'll move hell and heaven if it means helping us out. He's good that way. But no, I'm not attracted to him.

Author, is it okay if I rant on this a little bit more?

(Go ahead Raven, I'm typing everything you say anyways. Even though we haven't actually gotten to the question...)

Fine. People can make it into their own sunshine if they want, they can pair me up with whoever they like. Be it some random guy or girl, or an OC of their own creating, but the fact is I'm not even remotely attracted to anyone else. You can try to add others to that list. Control Freak, Mas and Menos, Plasmus (Disgusting!), or whoever.

I'm not interested. Case closed. End of story. Thank you very much.

(Raven, if you keep on ranting, people are going to hate me for you pissing on their pairings. So please, just get to the question already before I become the most unpopular author on this site!)

Alright, it seems like the author is getting a little impatient with me readers. So I'll try to get straight to the point of this story now. Which is supposed to be me, telling you, why I like Beast Boy? As this idiot author has asked of me. Even though I'd say it's glaringly obvious by this point.

(Sorry Raven, it is obvious to me, but you have to tell all of us why, since most people still won't get it. You've only listed why you don't like other guys or girls, so tell us why you like Beast Boy.)

Sigh… Before I go into that, I just have to ask. Is it really that unbelievable to people that I like Beast Boy?

…

(Girl, you wouldn't even believe it! There are literally thousands, possibly millions who don't understand this!)

…

 _Sigh_

Fine! I guess I'll just better get this over with then. So I can go back to protecting my city and all.

(Don't you mean making love with your cute little green boyfriend?)

…

( _Slap!_ OW!)

Focus on the typing idiot!

(Fine… That hurt!)

Alright. Now, for those of you who know Beast Boy on the outside, he was always wanting to tell me some lame joke or phrase that made me and the rest of the group groan. He was willing to play some of the most foolish and thoughtless pranks and games on me or the other Titans that normally led to him being thrown out a window, transported to another dimension, chased throughout the Tower, etc. etc. etc. There was also his well known habit of sleeping in, his obsession with eating tofu instead of meat, playing games, his lack of education, his lack of hygiene...

Yeah, I guess that all of this and more could be reasons why people would be so surprised that I was attracted to him in the first place.

...

Then again, it's not like he hasn't changed all that much since we first met. Heck, he still hasn't really changed all that much over the years. He still acts like a child at heart, and it shows even now as I tell you this.

(What?)

Don't believe me? As of right now, he is behind the author, making funny faces, even as the author writes down what I say. ( _Turns around,_ well what do you know, she's right… hey, that one is actually a pretty funny face though. At least he has gotten funnier with time.)

Get back to the typing genius!

(Fine fine, sorry… geeze, what the hell does he see in her?... _Slap!_ Fine! Ow! I'll stop!)

So yeah, he was basically an annoying little green elf when we first met. Hell, he still acts like that now when he chooses to… the thing is though, that wasn't all I started to see him as as time went on back then...

Don't look so shocked Beast Boy. We all knew you were capable of some level of maturity back then. You just rarely showed it.

Now Beast Boy… the best way to describe him on the surface in a good light back then… he was always willing to be the center of attention around everybody and anybody. He was always trying to have fun in one way or another with someone else. He never left people alone, or valued their privacy. He was a fly on my wall when Malchior was in my room. He took photos of Robin and Starfire on a secret 'date.' to blackmail Robin into making sure he keeps Starfire happy. He even hacked the Titans mainframe to get my birthday. And he isn't even good with computers.

He cares about trying to make people happy. Sure, the fly on the wall was a little creepy, but he did it for the right reasons. And now, I'm kind of glad he did that then. Though if he were to do it now, we'd have a problem.

Above all, the best way to describe his personality was that he was a friend to anyone that wanted to be his friend. He rarely wants to be alone, and he rarely lets other be alone. He was the clear definition of what the best friend to anyone and everyone would be like. He wore his emotions on his sleeve. He always had a smile that brought a smile to others who saw it. Even me at times, although I hid it. Had to stay dark and emotionless after all. Yes, he really was a light to everyone around him.

While me.

I was the exact opposite. Am still mostly his exact opposite.

To put it lightly, I was the definition of anti-social. I was always trying to keep myself out of the spotlight, as I hated being the center of attention. I tried to stay out of everyone's way as much as was physically possible. Sometimes teleporting away to avoid a simple conversation at times. And when they did manage to start one with me, I put them off with my sharp tongue and sarcastic wit.

I never did anything fun with those I considered my friends. At least, without one of them inviting me first. And most of the time, I declined when I was asked. As I wanted to stay hidden inside my room. Or spend my time in some dark cafe and listen to depressing poetry.

My other teammates respected that.

Most of my time in the day would be spent meditating to keep control of my powers. I was hardly one to ever joke around in the middle of a fight. I was always the serious 'let's get this over with' one on the team. Kind of like Robin, and at times, Starfire and Cyborg. But never Beast Boy. I was never like him in that regard. He always wanted to find the fun in a situation.

Whereas Beast Boy would wear his emotions on his sleeve. I would bury them deep down into my mind in the hope that they'd never escape. I even spoke in a monotone. So my voice wouldn't end up as an outlet for them. Making the complete set up for the dark creepy violet haired and eyed girl in her dark dreary bedroom. A girl who didn't want her secrets known.

Is it any wonder why the two of us seem so different? Even now, I still hold back almost all of my emotions. I still speak in a dry monotonous voice. I still meditate for a few hours each day. I'm still shy around most people. And considered the dark Titan by the public.

On the surface, you see the two of us as polar opposites. He was emotional and friendly, and I was emotionless and unfriendly. After my description of us here at first, if I just stopped talking here, I'd agree with you. Azar, there would literally be no chance in hell, and trust me when I say, I know what hell looks like, that I could ever be attracted to Beast Boy. If that was all of it. All that there really was to us. People's theories about us being forced together would end up being right. And we wouldn't end up being the most popular couple on the Teen Titans.

But here's the one simple fact most people do know.

That isn't all there is to the two of us.

There's more to the two of us than what meets the eye. Yet so many people just look at what we're like on the surface, that they're completely blinded to what we hide inside. Most people just look at the surface facts shown of us, and make their own assumptions. Assumptions that are wrong! And in most cases, dead wrong!

You just have to look under our outer appearance in order to see that. This author, though he is quite annoying, has been able to see that. Which is why I trust him with what I'm about to say to you all.

(Awwww, she actually trusts me people! How awesome is that!?)

Do you want me to send you on a one way trip to hell!

(... No, carry on please… I rather enjoy living on Earth...)

* * *

Now, take me, for example. Sure, I might look like a goth on the outside. Just as I said at the beginning. My room is dark and creepy, and I act like I don't even care about the world. That's the whole disposition I portray to others so I give the appearance of being strong and dark.

But if you've ever seen my mind, or more specifically my emoticlones, I'm truly anything but that. If I was truly that dark, my emoticlones would reflect that. My mindscape would reflect that. But it doesn't! In reality, my mind isn't a dark and gloomy place.

For the most part, it doesn't actually reflect darkness. In fact, like anything else, it is expressive and outgoing. Playful, mischievous, brave, and so many other things that I myself can't truly be in full.

My emoticlones that live there are also truly emotional and light. They do care about my friends, they do care about the world… my mindscape that they live in even ranges from a pink forest, to a house in a meadow for them. The exact opposite of dark. There isn't one dark place in my realms, besides Rage's, in my mind. And that's only because she's demonic.

There are no dark dreary rooms in my mind. No depressing empty cafes where someone stands on a stage and recites dark poetry to an empty room. Everything that makes me seem dark is nowhere to be found in my mind.

All of them are a part of me, yet they aren't a part I can fully accept. Because to even feel them back then risked giving power to my father. Though now, I don't accept them to as full an amount since it means having to constantly replace light bulbs. Those things can get expensive after a while. And Cyborg's lecture on it has been running a little dry if you ask me.

But still, that's what people fail to see in me. On the inside, I am light! I am emotional! I am so freaking emotional on the inside that I could actually match Beast Boy if I chose to! But I can't!

I wasn't dark back then by choice, I was dark because it was necessary.

Dark people were always avoided, unless the other was dark like them. But then again, they are dark by choice. So being with them would spark no emotion, and thus, no powers. There was no connection. So leaving was easy. It was almost a habit I developed before I even met the Titans. Dark always seemed like my best chance in keeping Trigon away. Dark people were creepy, so they were left alone. Whispers would be said in the shadows, but no one ever wanted to be face to face with the dark creepy girl. There would be nothing to spark any emotions.

Don't you understand now? I might seem dark on the surface, but on the inside, I'm just like you. I do have a human half in me. But I also had a demon half. And because of that, I always had to mostly suppress the two back then, in fear of my father taking control. And most people respected me for being like that. No one questioned why I did it.

But that wasn't how… Garfield treated me. Sure, he called me creepy and dark, and he questioned why I was like that multiple times. But that was because he didn't understand me back then. Not the way he understands me now, since there has been so much that has happened since then. From a trip to my mind, to overthrowing my father. He has gone through so many hoops to understand me, more than anyone else ever has. And to this day, he still works at it.

He hasn't called me creepy, or dark, ever since the day Malchior broke my heart. Now that he does understand me more than he did before. Yet, even though he understood me a little more then, that didn't stop him from being with me. Pestering me for every single damn minute of the day.

And I guess that is one of the reasons why I can say I like him. He won't ever leave me alone. Ironic right? I'm always yelling at him for interrupting my meditation. For pulling some trick on me to get me to join the team in activities. Why would I like him for that?

Well let me add a little more so you understand.

He understands that despite all I do. Despite how harsh I might be. I don't truly want to be alone. He understands my fear. My fear of being alone.

Now I don't know if he overheard that bastard of a dragon say it, or if he deduced it by himself, he still hasn't told me after all these years. But he promised me I'd never be alone that day. No matter how creepy I thought I was, he would never leave me alone. And to be honest, I'm glad for it.

You really have no idea how much those words truly meant to me. A lonely half demoness.

...

(... Wow…)

Getting a little emotional author?

(No! Just a little something in my eye! Carry on Raven!)

Okay then.

* * *

Now I don't know how many times I've said Beast Boy is friendly and outgoing. How he always tries to include his friends in whatever he does. How he always accepts them. No matter what he learns about them. I'm not saying he doesn't get jealous some of the time. The first time we met Aqualad was a prime example of that fact. But by the end of it, they ended up being good friends. Sometimes when they meet, they still compete against each other in swimming contests around the bay.

I sometimes smile a little when I see Gar kick his butt nowadays.

But in reality, I didn't even realize his own friendliness was a mask. It was perhaps an ingenious mask, in the fact that the emotions he showed were real. He did feel happy almost all the time. He did want to be light and all that. His emotional beacon was like a sun to everyone who could sense it.

But the thing is, it is still a mask. Like me, he wore his own mask to hide what was underneath to the team. To hide himself from me. And the times I saw it come off, are times I've really come to understand the person he hides underneath.

What his mask hides from prying eyes.

There is light in him. It wouldn't have been such an effective mask if there hadn't been. But that light is surrounded by layers of darkness. Darkness so thick, that it puts what I feel in myself from Rage to shame. Some of that darkness comes from his own dark side… but most of it comes from a source we wouldn't expect. A source that he hides from most everyone.

That darkness comes from his past. A past that is by far, more dark than anything else. Even you, the reader, have almost no idea how dark his past truly is before he met with the Titans.

Did you know he used to be normal like you? He used to be tanned, blue eyed, and blonde haired. A normal average human. But he had his powers thrust upon him when he was only a child. At such a young age, that he doesn't even remember what it was like to be normal.

He became an outcast. Just because he looked like a freak. Just like me.

Did you know that even with his powers, he could do nothing as his parents died in front of his eyes? Did you know he still blames himself for that? Even after all these years? Could you imagine that happening to you? Having powers, but being unable to save the ones you love?

I can.

Did you know that all of that happened to him at the age of five?

What about the thieves who kidnapped him in Africa when he was only six? Did you know what they did to him? How long he was beat and trained by them? All in order to steal a couple things l for them and obey their every command?

Two years. Two, whole, years! Gone! To work as a thief! And he still became a hero!

Or how about his uncle, who he was given to when he was eight? How many times did he try to have his nephew killed off before he sold him to science at the age of nine? Garfield lost count after twelve back then! His own abusive uncle tried to have him killed off so many times, all because his parents were rich! And he wanted their freaking money! Azar knows how much he spent on the assassins to try and kill him!

For two more years though, his body was medically experimented on by a cruel man named Doctor Register! His insides were poked through, his senses tested to their limit! He was treated far worse than an animal. They even cut off an arm and leg and had him change into a starfish to see if he could grow them back! He still has the scars to prove it is possible!

Did you know he had to go through this!? Did you!?

And how about when he finally met up with the Doom Patrol! He was only eleven, yet he had to grow up under military style conditions! Always on the move to face the next villain! Being trained to fight against those much greater than him! Having the rest of his plausible childhood taken from him all to train and fight crime! He didn't even have time to attend a school! And you make fun of him for being uneducated! You make fun of him for not being a tech wiz!

How dare you say he has no reason to be immature! That he was nothing but a spoiled illiterate child elf! He went through a hell of a lot more than what any of you will ever have to experience! And most of it is too horrible for even me to imagine! Is it any wonder why he would want to act like a child when he wasn't suffering in his life!?

(Raven! You need to calm down before your powers destroy my laptop!)

… _Deep breath_ … … Okay.

(Better now?)

Yes… sorry about that.

Anyways, the point of my rant here is that Beast Boy went through some horrid, horrid stuff. His past is so horrid, that even full blooded demons would look at it in shock. Anyone who would go through half of this would be bitter at the world. Or would do anything in their power to inflict their pain on others. And it all happened in the span of nine years… over half of his living life...

Yet, despite it, he doesn't let it define him. He chooses to stay happy and optimistic, even though everything in his past is capable of making anyone go darker than even I could ever act. He could say f*** you to the world and not even care about it when some villain goes and destroys it. He could even be the one who presses the button to do it himself.

But he is truly selfless. By not letting his past, his own darkness, stop him from helping out those around him. He pushes it back to focus on his inner light. And he does it with a bright smile on his face.

I know he takes time now and then to take off his mask and go release anger, or sadness at whatever happened in the past. But he doesn't let it consume who he really is! He looks back at it! He regrets it! But he doesn't let it fill everything in his life!

And that is another reason why I like him. He won't give in to his inner darkness without a fight! Just like me!

* * *

Do you remember the story of Thunder and Lightning. The two people that I have to admit that could have been more annoying than Beast Boy.

That was a day I think I will always remember. Not because of the prank Beast Boy ended up pulling on Starfire then… though I do have to admit it was kind of funny… no, I'm digressing. I will always remember this day because I realized something.

He crossed the line with Starfire, even I could see that, and sometimes I end up doing it myself. But then he worked his butt off all day apologizing to her. He didn't let the problem fester, but he worked to solve it. All while he taught two heroes an important lesson that ended up helping us to save the city.

I learned that day that Beast Boy, despite all his flaws he showed, he knew where to draw the line for himself. He knew, at least most of the time, when to stop his mask. His pranks, or his jokes, or whatever else he was doing. And in those times he did go over the line, he let his mask fall and he would try to apologize for it.

He was a prankster, a jokester, but he truly cared for those around him.

Even if it was a simple insult, like the second to last time he ever called me creepy, he would try to apologize for it. He wouldn't let it fester like a grown wart. He worked to resolve it as quickly as he could because he hated it when he hurt others with his words. He truly cared about those around him.

He truly cares for me.

Another reason I like him.

* * *

Then there is his Beast.

Most people look at this animal with fear. They only see the dangerous looking outer appearance it shows. The long claws, the long fangs, the pupil less eyes, etc. They see it as another animal in other words. They don't see a cute kitten, a little monkey, or anything like that. All they see is a cold blooded killing machine.

However, I see it as a reflection of Beast Boy himself. Or at least of his more primal side.

The Beast is a powerful force. It can move at speeds that rival that of the Flash. It's strength can punch right through solid concrete without hurting it. And it can track an enemy from miles away even when in a city. It is an opponent you would pray to not ever have to face.

And what does it use all that power for?

To beat the crap out of Adonis. The one person who had dared to attack me while in the Tower.

The Beast, as I've said, is a reflection of Beast Boy himself. It thinks differently from others, and doesn't understand things the way Beast Boy might. But it doesn't mean it is anything less than the real Beast Boy.

The Beast won't kill. Unless in self defense. The Beast won't attack, unless it is necessary. The Beast will help out those around him if it needs to. Above all, it will protect all those it feels close to.

I am close to him and Beast Boy. And because of this, I am the one it will come out to protect the most often. It happened when Adonis came for me, and it happened when Slade came to take me to Trigon. Both Beast Boy, and the Beast, worked together to protect me. And I have a feeling they would do it, even if it was to the death.

How do I know this?

When Beast Boy thought he hurt me, he was so ashamed of himself. Cyborg had literally told him there was a chance his DNA was killing him. Yet he was more worried for me. Because he thought he had been the one to attack me.

Beast Boy, and his Beast, showed they would fight to the end just to protect me.

Yet another reason I like him. I can trust him with my life. Just as he trusts me with his.

* * *

There are plenty more reasons why you could say I like him. There are just so many that so many different people could list.

I like him for the fact that he never gives up on me. He was faced with my cold outer shell for years, yet he never gave up on finding the little girl inside. She is still afraid to show herself every now and then, but he isn't afraid to help her out. Even if the girl might be unwilling to come out. Because he knows that despite what she says, she doesn't want to be alone. She never wants to be alone again. She has seen the light, and never wants to retreat fully into the dark.

I like him because he doesn't treat me the way the others do. While others respect my boundaries, he pushes them to the limit. This might seem bad, but in reality, it isn't. If it wasn't for him, that future Starfire saw when she faced Warp, would have happened. I would have gone mentally insane, because I would have been left all alone. I appreciate him for helping to make sure this never happens. I appreciate him for never leaving me alone for longer than what I need.

I like him for his appearance. Yes, he is green, he has fangs and claws, elf ears, and Azar knows what else. You people might not like them, but I do! I have my own quirks in case you couldn't tell! He doesn't mind them though! Hell, he even likes them!... Plus… I do have to admit, I do kind of dig the ears…

(HA! I SO KNEW IT!)

 _Glares…_

(Ummmm… you can finish now…)

Overall, I like him because of who he is.

People might know him as Beast Boy, member of the Teen Titans. Immature and uneducated, but a protector of Jump City.

But I know him as Garfield Logan. A man who went through a lot in his life. Who still faces his own trials with himself and his own dark side. But who is willing to help out anyone he can to make sure they never suffer what he did. To make sure that no one around him ever feels alone.

I know him as the true infallible Titan. The one who can pull through any situation and crack a joke in the end. The man who makes sure that all his friends are okay. And above all, I know him as the person who truly cares for me.

I know him as the person who loves me. Who tells me everyday how special I am to him.

...

I'll end by saying the truth. I like him… because I love him too.

…

…

Author, are you crying again?

( _Sniff…_ I'm not crying! It's just… _sob!_ Alright! I'm crying because that was so beautiful! _Wahhhhhh!..._ )

...

Well… Is there anything else you need from me Allen?

( _Sniffle…_ No! You can go back to protecting your city now, or whatever!)

…

Alright. Come on then Gar.

 _Both leave the room_

…

…

(I really should have brought some kleenex with me…)

...

(Wait, was Beast Boy still behind me the whole time?)

( _Smirks_ … yeah, protecting the city.)

…

(I should have asked if she liked him for his abilities in the bedroom as well…)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well guys. This has actually been on the back burner for the past four months. Ever since BBXRAE week really. This was actually one of the first ideas I considered for it. But I ended up trashing it because it didn't really match with any themes.**

 **Then recently, I've been receiving questions from people. Asking me why Raven would ever like Beast Boy. For the sake of anonymity, I'll be keeping their names unknown. But after they asked, the rough draft I had for this came back to mind. So I went ahead and pulled it from the dust and fixed it up.**

 **This is not only a story, but a help for those people who don't understand why Raven does like Beast Boy. I did try to keep it as bias free from my part as possible, just so you all know. Those parts you might think are bias was because Raven was ranting at me. Hell, the tirade against Robin alone was ten paragraphs long when she yelled at me in demon tongue. I don't know demon tongue though, so I simplified it for you all.**

 **So leave a comment. Does this help you guys? Do you think me or Raven are wrong in any way here? Should I add more reasons that you've found as to why she likes him? Do you want to see Beast Boy's side of it? Remember, reviews and favorites equal more writing on my part! Especially favorites! I would honestly be tickled if this were to pass forty, or fifty. Hell, why don't we shoot for the stars and say one hundred! (I highly doubt it, but a guy can dream, right?)**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
